Entre Céu e Inferno
by Nicka I
Summary: Três anos após a Guerra Santa, os santos dourados conhecem novas senssações, entre elas o amor. Mas para um deles, estar com sua amada era o mesmo que padecer no paraíso. Fic melhor que o resumo!
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos reservados a Toei, Bandai e ao titio Kurumada.**

**Enredo e postagem, Nicka I; cenas Hentai, Tatau (minha priminha linda!)**

* * *

**Entre Céu e Inferno**

_by Nicka I_

_Beta-Reder: Leo no Nina_

_**Capítulo 1: Mais Uma Vez**_

**Atenção! Capítulo com conteúdo Hentai!**

Mais uma vez ele estava lá, sozinho naquele quarto praticamente mergulhado na penumbra, somente a luz do luar vinda da janela aberta clareava parcialmente aquele quarto. Estava em pé diante daquela imensa e pesada porta, disposto a acabar com aquela tortura.

Ouvem-se ruídos de passos no corredor.

E mais uma vez ela estava lá. A porta se abre lentamente e, através do vão, surge aquela figura angelical. Seu capuz não deixava que vissem a figura da mulher por baixo. Mas ele sabia que em baixo daquele capuz escondia-se a mulher mais bela que já conhecera e também o pior pecado que já cometera.

Santo dourado? Não. Um santo jamais seria capaz de cometer tamanho pecado!

Acabando com o silêncio, ela adentrou o quarto e ergueu seus longos cílios para que os olhos puros e meigos pudessem encarar o grande homem diante de si, que apesar de seus 1,84m, possuía feições angelicais tais quais as suas.

- Isso tem que acabar aqui. - sentenciou a voz masculina.

Ela, sem nada dizer, apenas fecha a porta atrás de si e deixa que o capuz caia no chão, deixando exposta a sua identidade e a fina camisola de seda branca, que deixava evidente as curvas do corpo feminino bem feito.

Encurtando a distância entre os dois, ela atira-se nos braços de seu cavaleiro, que sem saber se por reflexo ou desejo, prontamente a ampara. Ela ergue seu rosto e põe-se na ponta dos pés, com um pequeno impulso chega aos lábios do homem que a segura, praticamente arrancando dele um beijo urgente, ardente e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.

Quando os dois finalmente separam-se em busca de ar, ele, ainda atordoado pelo beijo manifestou-se.

- Isso é loucura, não está certo! - disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Quem se importa com o que é certo?!

- Eu me importo e isso tem que acabar aqui. Você tem que ir embora.

- Aiolos, olhe para mim! - ordenou ao passo que ele imediatamente obedeceu, encarando fixamente os olhos azuis a sua frente.

- Diga que não me quer, olhando nos meus olhos e eu não só irei embora como dou minha palavra de que nunca mais volto a te procurar.

- Eu não...Eu não...Eu não posso. - deu-se por vencido.

Novamente ela o beijou. Logo as mãos suaves da garota corriam pelo tórax bem feito do rapaz por baixo da camiseta de seu pijama.

- Athena. - sussurrou rouco.

- Saori. - corrigiu, ela.

Logo a camiseta jazia jogada num canto do quarto. Ele apertava o corpo delgado dela contra o seu enquanto sentia as mãos impacientes da jovem passeando pelo cós de seu short. A proximidade entre os corpos permitia a ela sentir o desejo do homem latejando contra seu ventre. As mãos do cavaleiro subiam e desciam sobre o corpo dela e em um movimento rápido a camisola de seda encontrou seu lugar junto a camiseta no chão. Logo as mãos delicadas dela conseguiram livrar-se do short e da cueca boxer do cavaleiro. Ele a trouxe para mais perto beijando-a com loucura, o beijo só foi interrompido pelo longo gemido que escapou da garganta do cavaleiro ao sentir que seu membro era tomado pelas mãos de Saori.

- Hum...minha deusa. - murmurou, ele.

Ela o massageou por alguns minutos até que ele, já desesperado por alívio depositou suas mãos logo abaixo dos quadris de Saori erguendo-a do chão. Os braços de Saori entrelaçaram-se sobre os ombros de Aiolos, assim como, suas pernas entrelaçaram-se a cintura dele. Ele encostou-a contra a parede e penetrou-a, forte e ao mesmo tempo delicadamente. Saori gemeu ao sentir ele dentro de si.

- Aiolos.

O rosto do cavaleiro movimentava-se lentamente indo traçando a linha da mandíbula de Saori, descendo por seu pescoço e chegando a seu colo, dando beijos e deixando marcas a medida que seus lábios sugavam-na com força. Aiolos intensificava cada vez mais as estocadas, enquanto Saori sentia o choque entre a textura quente e macia do corpo do cavaleiro e a textura rústica e gelada da parede a suas costas. De repente, Aiolos virou-se e caminhou em direção a cama depositando Saori sobre a mesma e em seguida deitando-se sobre ela. Novamente ele penetrou-a e logo os dois atingiram o clímax.

Entre todas as palavras desconexas que ambos diziam, somente quarto delas fizeram sentido.

- Eu te amo Saori. - disse antes de despejar-se dentro dela e desabar exausto e ofegante sobre o peito da jovem abaixo de si.

Mais uma vez, o cavaleiro perdeu a batalha para o homem.

Mais uma vez, o homem rendeu-se a deusa.

E mais uma vez, somente a lua serviu de testemunha para essa batalha.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Minha ****Deusa**

_by Nicka I_

_**Capítulo 2: O Que é Certo**_

Ao despertar, no dia seguinte, Saori logo percebeu a falta de Aiolos a seu lado. Chamou por ele diversas vezes e, não obtendo resposta, optou por vestir-se e procurá-lo pela casa. Descendo as escadas, chegou à sala, mas sem sinal do cavaleiro.

Logo o cheiro de café denunciou o "esconderijo" de Aiolos.

Chegando à cozinha, deparou-se com Aiolos calmamente tomando uma xícara de café, diante da janela olhando a paisagem. Saori caminhou até ele e o abraçou pelas costas, e por sua vez, Aiolos depositou a xícara sobre a pia e virou-se para ela.

- Saori. - o nome foi pronunciado com melancolia.

Ela já conhecia aquela expressão de arrependimento que ele exibia quase todas as manhãs depois de ficarem juntos, mas desta vez havia algo diferente em seu olhar, um brilho incomum, seria determinação?

- Eu já sei o que você dirá. - disse Saori com um ar de enfado.

- Não. Não sabe.

- É o mesmo discurso de sempre, estou certa?

- Não.

- Então o que é? - disse com ar de descrença.

- Eu estive refletindo e percebi que cometi um erro terrível.

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que o discurso seria outro.

- Você não me deixou terminar.

- O.k., prossiga então...

- Pensei muito e percebi que confundi as coisas.

- Exatamente o que você confundiu?

- Confundi amor com atração. - disse afastando-a de si.

- O quê? - disse Saori sem acreditar.

- Entenda, você é uma mulher atraente e eu sou homem. Senti-me atraído por você assim como muitos outros já se sentiram mas, fiquei confuso porque este impulso misturou-se com o sentimento de devoção que tenho por você. Mas agora tudo está claro, não te amo nem nunca amei. (**N/B:** Baka!!! ò.ó)

- Mas ontem você disse que... - começou com os olhos marejados.

- O que eu disse ontem foram palavras que surgiram no calor do momento. - interpelou ele. (**N/A:** Aiolos Baka ao quadrado! u.ú)

- Então é isso? Você me usou e agora vai me descartar?

- Desculpe, juro por meu irmão, que é a coisa que mais amo no mundo, que jamais tive essa intenção.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. - disse lançando-se sobre ele e beijando-o, porém, desta vez os braços do cavaleiro não a ampararam e tão pouco seu beijo foi correspondido.

- Aiolos... - disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por favor, a senhorita é uma deusa, tenha dignidade. Não se humilhe mais.

Saori permaneceu o encarando por alguns minutos, procurando algum traço de amor naqueles olhos esmeraldas, mas tudo o que via era frieza.

- Você tem razão. - disse afastando-se dele e caminhando em direção a porta dos fundos da casa enquanto secava suas lágrimas. Ao chegar à porta, Saori parou e virou-se para Aiolos.

- Você está certo do que acabou de dizer? Se eu sair por esta porta não voltarei mais.

- Peço-lhe que saia. - respondeu com firmeza.

- Adeus Aiolos. - disse saindo.

- Adeus Saori.

Saori começou a caminhar lentamente, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a voz de Aiolos que parecia estar ao telefone.

- _"Alô?_

_- Olos? O que houve? Sua voz parece triste._

_- Preciso de você Larinha._

_- Certo, estarei aí em cinco minutos._

_- Obrigado._

_- Imagina, você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar e na hora em que precisar. Eu te amo querido, e o ajudaria nem que tivesse que atravessar o inferno para fazê-lo!_

_- Eu sei, também te amo e faria tudo por você Larinha. - disse com um sorriso triste._

_- Bem, vamos deixar as declarações pra lá. Já, já estarei aí. Devo levar leite condensado?_

_- Não precisa, eu tenho aqui._

_- Beleza, até mais._

_- Até."_

_" 'Também te amo Larinha.' Eu sabia que essa amizade toda desses dois era demais. Como pude ser tão burra? 'Te amo Saori', pelas costas os dois deveriam rir de mim." _- pensou Saori tomada por ódio e ciúme.

_5 minutos depois..._

Aiolos e Lara encontravam-se na sala de estar da casa de Sagitário, sentados no sofá devorando uma enorme panela de brigadeiro enquanto Aiolos contava a Lara o ocorrido.

Lara era uma garota de estatura baixa, cerca de 1,58m. Aparentava ter cerca de dezoito anos, mas na verdade, tinha vinte. Seu corpo delgado e pequeno não possuía curvas avantajadas, mas tornava-se bonito por ser proporcional a jovem. Seu rosto, delicado, possuía feições que lembravam as bonecas de porcelana francesas, os pequenos lábios, um tanto cheios e avermelhados contrastavam sua pele branca e macia como seda, e combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos violetas. Seus cabelos dourados chegavam a altura de sua cintura e possuíam largos cachos nas pontas diferentemente de sua franja que cobria o lado esquerdo de seu rosto e era totalmente lisa. Possuía, também, uma belíssima voz.

- Em resumo, você a mandou embora e agora está sofrendo. - concluiu Lara.

- Sim.

- E porque fez isso então, criatura?

- Porque era o certo.

- Certa vez eu compus uma música com meu pai e havia uma frase que dizia _"e o que era certo eu aprendi a sempre questionar"._

- Neste caso não há o que questionar, era o melhor a se fazer.

- Você está tentando convencer a mim ou a si mesmo?

- Acho que os dois mas... você é mais cabeça dura. - sorriu triste com os olhos marejados.

- Oh, Olos... - disse com pesar.

- Um homem desse tamanho, chorando. Patético não?

- Não. Não há nada de patético em um homem que chora por amor.

- Obrigado por estar aqui comigo. - disse Aiolos deitando sua cabeça sobre o colo de Lara.

- Que isso, estou retribuindo todas as vezes que você fez o mesmo por mim.

- Eu me lembro.

- Você me consolava da mesma forma, com uma panela de brigadeiro e cafuné na cabeça.

- É, já faz tempo - disse perdido em lembranças.

- E você cresceu tão rápido, nem dá para acreditar que aquela garotinha pequena e magrela que eu carregava nos ombros cresceu e tornou-se está linda mulher.

- Deixe de ser bobo!

- Hum... droga! - praguejou Aiolos.

- O que foi?

- Já são três horas da tarde, tenho que ir treinar.

- Treinar? Com esta cara?

- O que há de errado com a minha cara?

- Na certa você passou a noite em claro, já que está parecendo um panda com essas olheiras enormes e agora seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados. Em resumo, você está com cara de panda drogado.

- É só jogar uma água gelada no rosto que passa.

- Ah, tá...E quando seus amigos perguntarem porque você está tão para baixo suponho que você vá responder algo do tipo _"Ah, não é nada demais. É que eu terminei com a Saori. O quê? Não, não, você não entendeu errado. Eu estava namorando Athena escondido. Mas não conte para ninguém não tá?!" _- disse sarcástica.

- Então o que eu vou fazer?

- Primeiro o senhor vai comer alguma coisa, depois vai tomar um banho e dormir pelo resto do dia.

- Para mim parece bom.

- Ótimo, então eu vou preparar algo para você comer o.k.?

- O.k.

_20 minutos depois..._

Aiolos encaminhava-se ao quarto para dormir.

- Olos.

- Sim?

- Eu pedi para uma serva arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, é melhor você dormir lá, sabe porque não?

- Sim, você tem razão. Obrigado, meu anjo. - disse dando um beijo na testa de Lara.

- Bem, eu estarei por aqui, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

- Certo, até amanhã.

- Até.

Ao entrar no quarto Aiolos notou que sobre o criado mudo havia uma xícara com um líquido fumegante, a seu lado havia um bilhete que dizia:

_"É um chá que o Shaka disse que ajudará você a relaxar (pare de fazer cara feia!), beba tudinho! Beijocas, Lara._

_P.S : Irei conferir se você bebeu o chá, portanto não ouse despejá-lo em algum lugar!"_

- Droga, ela tinha que saber ler mentes?! - disse Aiolos tapando o nariz e bebendo um gole do chá.

- Eca! Odeio chá! - praguejou.

- Estou de olho em você! - gritou Lara da sala de estar.

_

* * *

_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Qualquer semelhança entre Lara e esta Ficwiriter **NÃO** é mera coincidência! XD

Quem é Lara? Não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo o Aiolia dirá a vocês.

Legenda: **(N/A):** Nota da Autora

**(N/B):** Nota da Beta (Campanha: Deixem suas Betas se expressarem nas Fics! XD)

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Leo no Nina:** Valew pelo incentivo e por perder seu tempo betando as minhas Fic! (Ela é uma das únicas betas que eu conheço que betam a história e ainda mandam um review! ^_~

**Amaterasu Sonne:** Ah, obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também...

Bjokss e muito obrigada aos que leram e comentaram e também aos que somente leram...


End file.
